New Year's Wish
by tmeraconda
Summary: Cornelia looks to the coming year with concern, but meets a new friend to share it with. One Shot


A/N: This is another of my stories from an old account, edited for error and clarity. Old version was deleted. Glad I remembered to post it at the right time! Just a fun little one-shot. -T

I don't own Code Geass

* * *

New Year's Eve in the Britannian capital was a night of music and celebration. Commoners flooded the wealthier districts of Pendragon for musical performances and the free food and drink coming from every store, a gift from the Emperor. Thousands of soldiers were given extended leave to bolster good spirits, and royal parties were being held in every ballroom of the Imperial Palace. Each was hosted by a different heir or consort, and their glittering guests drifted between them until the whole palace was one huge royal ball.

Cornelia had wandered away from the noise onto one of the balconies which framed the central palace garden. She was wearing an appropriately festive party dress, outdone by a stunning tiara of silver and sapphires that her father had given her. The gift was a sort of acknowledgment of her upcoming official debut and the beginning of her military career afterward. She wanted to be in the military, but the Emperor's enthusiastic approval gave her pause. She was too familiar with his coldness and the manipulations of the court to feel confident about her future.

Her worrying had put her out of a partying mood, but she still wanted to see the New Year before she sneaked away to her room. She promised her little sister she would make a wish right at midnight. The young girl had recently decided that any moment or object of significance could grant wishes, and she had even started categorizing them. Since she had come home for the holidays, Cornelia had wished on stars, special clouds, and the prettiest flowers at Euphemia's request. She wouldn't have tolerated such silliness from anyone else, but she doted on little Euphy.

She leaned on the smooth stone railing and looked down on the garden, thinking about what to wish for. She didn't notice the young man approaching her until he was only a few feet away.

"Excuse me," he asked, "but do you know which wing this is? I'm completely lost."

She jumped at his voice and reached to her side awkwardly for a weapon that wasn't there. When she saw it was just a party guest around her age she blushed, to her annoyance, before letting her stance slouch in a small defeat. Months of intense training, and she hadn't noticed someone approaching her alone. It didn't bode well for her future plans. The boy wasn't exactly inconspicuous either. He was a lot taller than her, with long, dark hair and glasses. His suit was an older style and couldn't be new, but she thought he was handsome enough to pull it off. He would stand out among the general fashion of the ballroom, one way or the other.

"This is the West Wing," she answered him, "if you look on the arches bordering the garden you'll see small letters in the corners of the engravings which tell you which direction you're facing. You'll find similar markings all over the palace."

"Ah, thank you" he replied, "I don't understand how you navigate such a big place so easily. It's practically a city of it's own! I'm Gilbert, by the way, Gilbert Guilford."

He held out his hand and she shook it, acting with apparent success that she'd ever done such a thing before. There was a sort of camaraderie involved.

"Cornelia li Britannia. You're right, but I've had a lot of practice, so it's second nature."

His hand locked in surprise, and their handshake was stuck as he processed who she was. Cornelia prepared for disappointment. She didn't want to party, but a simple conversation would've been pleasant. She should've lied about her name. Curiously, Gilbert didn't say anything about it at all, giving one last shake before drawing his hand back politely. It was the first time in a long time someone had shrugged off her position, and it turned out to be the last time anyone did so for the next ten years at least.

"So, why are you out here then, Cornelia? Surely if you know the palace so well you know people here who would want to enjoy the parties with you."

He moved to lean against the railing, and she resumed her position looking over the garden. She let her eyes wander across the twinkling lights strung on the trees and bushes below as she considered an answer. Something about Gilbert seemed honest, and she decided to be honest as well.

"I know all of the hosts here tonight, but I've had enough of the festivities, I think. My father wishes me to join the military this spring, and there's plenty of new conflict going on to be worried about it. I can't tell yet if this is going to be a good year."

"I know what you mean," he replied casually. This Cornelia couldn't believe. The problem was serious, and what did he know about it?

"Do you really know?" she asked a bit rudely, "I think I'd enjoy weapons research or engineering, but my only choice is command. Everyone around here is forced into roles. Do you know what that's like?" Gilbert shifted to face her, standing up straight.

"Yes, I do," he replied, "I don't know if you're aware of it, but the Guilford family is one of the longest-standing military families in Britannia. I'll be joining you this spring, or I should say you'll be joining us, and I have just as much say in it as you do."

They stared at each other, both a bit angry. Gilbert couldn't believe that Cornelia would be so touchy about a problem that wasn't just hers, and Cornelia couldn't believe a commoner was being so rude to her, but then she realized all he'd said. Guilford. Not nobility, but he was right about its importance. She relaxed her posture, letting him know he won. There was an awkward pause, and they both looked away, embarrassed to fight with a stranger three minutes into a conversation.

"So, Guilford. Are you the son of General Gladius Guilford, then?" Cornelia spoke first. It was an invitation to stay, Gilbert supposed. Her annoyance seemed to fade as quickly as it was brought up, and his own couldn't presume to last longer. He did understand how she felt.

"Yeah. Have you seen him around here?" he asked, "he talks about Pendragon sometimes."

"Yes, actually. He used to let me sit on his lap during the meetings the generals have with my father, and let me play with the extra pieces from their giant tactical map. I always looked forward to when he would be in the palace because I would get out of lessons with my boring military histories tutor. I haven't seen him since I was sent away for school though," she said. Cornelia actually smiled as she spoke. It was the first smile Gilbert had gotten from her, and he thought she looked much better that way. He decided he would rather try to keep her happy.

"That's funny, he never lets my brothers or I play with his maps at home. But I guess we aren't as cute. He's sort of a sucker for that," he teased.

"Oh, I—I don't think I'd say that, really, but he's one of my favorite generals, probably..."

The compliment obviously flustered Cornelia, which Gilbert found amusing since he expected nobility to be used to that kind of thing.

"It would be nice to work with him though," she added, "I wouldn't miss my sister as much, I think."

"Well, I don't know about your sister, but you'll make plenty of new friends this spring. You've already got me. We can plan everything now and take the military by surprise. We'll impress them so much that we'll rise right through the ranks and do whatever we like, all on our own terms this time," he spoke sarcastically, but Gilbert realized he was somewhat serious. He saw the move she made when she'd been surprised by him. She was probably well trained if she was given lessons by his father as a small child, and he'd been surrounded by the military all his life as well. Between the two of them, he bet they could make a real go at the top, to control their own lives. When he looked back down at her, he noticed she was subdued. He frowned, she really looked better smiling.

"I don't really have friends. It's difficult to tell if someone is one from my position," she said.

"Then make it your New Year's wish to find some. Everyone needs a friend, especially where we'll be going."

"Don't you mean New Year's resolution? People usually make those when they want to change," she asked.

"Oh, well I met this little girl on my way wandering around. She made me wish on a rock she'd found in the walkway because it was really white. She reminded me to make a wish at midnight that she called a New Year's wish, and I told her I definitely would. The more I think about it, the more it seems like a fun idea. You should try it too." Gilbert was happy to see a smile on Cornelia's face again. Cornelia was amused that Euphy was harassing everyone she met about those wishes. She checked the delicate watch on her wrist and noted that it was almost midnight. The party behind them grew quiet as someone was announcing a countdown to the new year. She leaned against the railing again with Gilbert as they each contemplated their wishes.

"I think I know the little girl you're talking about. Pink hair, right?" she asked. Gilbert nodded. "I don't know if she made you do it, but she has a special process for wish-making."

"I know," Gilbert said, and grasped Cornelia's hand, "you're not supposed to wish alone is the first rule. The second is to hold on really tight, or it doesn't count."

Cornelia laughed, "She is quite a handful. I swear she tried to break my thumb wishing on a butterfly earlier." Gilbert laughed with her.

As the chanted countdown of the party started, they each concentrated on their wishes. Gilbert decided that holding Cornelia's hand seemed right, and he was glad he'd stumbled upon her. As the countdown reached zero, he looked down and was a bit startled to see her staring at him, but she broke into a smile again, so he wished he could stay with her. When he grasped her other hand and smiled back, Cornelia wished for the same thing.

* * *

A/N: I thought I should mention this story and my newer multi-chapter about these two are not necessarily connected. I use the same name for Guilford's father because I came up with that silly name writing this however many years ago, and I thought it was funny enough to keep. I don't think anything here really conflicts with that story, but it's not how I would write their meeting as a background for it. Not so important, but there it is, for anyone who ever wonders.


End file.
